pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Poopy Inkling
The Poopy Inkling is an Inkling character created by former Splatoon/''TF2'' GModder, Retro2Modern (formerly Ωmegα Thε Squιd Mαn and OmegaMario89). She is known as the main antagonist of the Poopy Inkling trilogy. Biography The Poopy Inkling is the infamous Inkling in the world, especially Inkopolis. She is known to vandalize everyone's property with her Ink Sacs she learned from the biology of squids, such as Sonic's friend Tails, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and TF2 competitions. She was killed by Omega The Squid Man on a number of occasions. Her fourth resurrection takes a surprising turn when P.M. spare her life, ending his vicious and abusive cycle. Now freed from Omega's yoke, she can now live a simpler life, a life without Omega the Squid Man. Appearance The Poopy Inkling has orange tentacle hair and orange eyes. She wears a White Tee and Pink Trainers. Story Ink Sacs The two Inklings are having a game of turf war at Egypt. Unfortunately, the blue Inkling boy continues to taunt her, after she keeps missing, but somehow, she thinks what squids do is spray ink, so she disposes her weapons and remove her shorts for the ink sacs. This would began her vandalism crime, starting with Yuyuko Saigouji's home, then she keeps going, she would attack a Creeper, an Octoling, Sonic's friend Tails, and Chica's pizza, including sabotaging the TF2 competition, until she was stopped by a blue Inkling girl, who reveals the Inkling boy she ink-sacked is her boyfriend. She tries to escape, but she ran out of ink sack. This gives her an opportunity to kill the Poopy Inkling. Return of the Poopy Inkling Four months has passed since she was killed by the blue Inkling girl. She would unveil her secret weapon, a burrito. She set to spray her Ink sac once more, vandalizes Patrick and a penguin, including two Inkling boys, Spider, FamineSkull98, Sonic, Link's ocarina and Princess Peach's castle. Omega stopped her by placing a cork on her bottom, causes her to throw up some ink, before she was killed by Omega. The Poopy Inkling Strikes Back Poopy has a new roommate, Dark Squid. But her isolation with her was cut short when they brought her out. She mixed up for the ultimate fartillery and implied it on her burrito. She once again vandalizes the world with her ink sack to the likes of Ludwig, Ryu, Chica, Tails and TF2 mercenaries. She was killed by Professor E. Gadd's F.L.U.D.D. sending her back to Hell. Poopy's 4th Resurrection Omega has finally put Poopy out of her misery, ending her vandalism to the world permanently. Two years later, her soul is currently trapped in Hell, until she was visited by Dark Squid, her old cellmate. She ask Poopy to help her destroy the Inkling race, but declines, due to Omega keeps popping up and killing her, but Dark Squid shouldn't worry about Omega the Squid Man, who "walk the wrong path". Poopy then changes her mind and accepts her offer. With Poopy now resurrected, she can finally settle her score with the blue Inkling girl. Appearances Animated Appearances * Ink Sacs * Return of the Poopy Inkling * The Poopy Inkling Strikes Back * ''Inkling Girls' Night Out'' * ''Splatoon: Fallout'' Cameo Appearances * Splatoon in the Nutshell 5 * Splatoon in the Nutshell 6 Trivia * Omega stopped using Poopy Inkling on June 21, 2016, due to stubborn fans of PoopyOmega the Squid Man: Drunken Stupidity and delivers a threatening message to anyone who tries to revive the Poopy Inklinghttps://www.deviantart.com/superswagmlg/art/Replacer-716203077. Unfortunately due to Omega's departure from the Splatoon community, there might be a possibility of bringing her back anytime soon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inklings Category:Villains